Flyna Facts
Flyna Facts are moments from the show that are repeated over and over throughout the series and seem to imply that Flyna will happen in the future. Flyna Facts *When Fletcher called Chyna beautiful on the first episode TransplANTed. Chyna seemed a little happy and suprised that Fletcher called her that meaning she liked the fact Fletcher may have a crush on her or is still unaware of it. *In the second episode, ParticipANTs Chyna seemed to care for Fletcher when he was rejected from the Chess Club and felt sad for him *In the third episode, The PhANTom Locker, Fletcher seemed jealous when Chyna had a crush on a "New Kid" and was upset when Chyna called him stupid all to get the attention of New Kid. *In the fourth episode SciANTs Fair, ''It revealed Fletcher tracks a Mode Devise on Chyna to track her down in every move. *In the fifth episode ''StudANT Council, Fletcher feels left out and lonely due to Chyna not being his girl and for her not noticng him in which he asks Angus for advise in how to win her heart. *In the sixth episode Bad RomANTs, Chyna and Fletcher both get paired up in the episode as they try to get Gibson a partner, and meanwhile those cuts. Fletcher tries the hardest on flirting with Chyna and making her impressed about him in which sadly Chyna doesn't notice it. *In the seventh episode The InformANT, Fletcher helps out Chyna to get the "Free-Village bag" meaning Fletcher didn't want to see her sad anymore and he wanted to make her happy. *In the eigth episode'' ReplicANT'', There's a new ANT named Nigel and wins Chyna's heart which is why Fletcher immediately tried to do whatever he could to separate those two. He didn't want anyone to steal "his girl" as he said in the episode. *In the eleventh episode PhilANThropy, Fletcher helped Chyna host a "Save Gibson" web-a-thon to raise money to cover his salary by faking diseases meaning he cared enough about her to actually come out in a camera since he appears to be shy on the show. *In the twelveth episode FraudulANT, When Chyna trips from the door Fletcher catches her and the entire episode Chyna and Fletcher were once again "the close ones". Fletcher also said: "Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher Quimby is walking down the aisle." This could prove that Fletcher might want to be more than boyfriend and girlfriend. *In the thirteenth episode The ReplacemANT, Fletcher helped Chyna get rid of Olive as their teacher meaning Fletcher was on her side not Olive's which makes it a negative fact to Folive. *In the fourteenth episode MutANT Farm, Fletcher called Chyna beautiful and they both shared that awarked /romantic moment with each other was once again. *In the fifteenth episode, CANTonese Style Cuisine, when Chyna looses Madam GoGo's phone number, Fletcher tries the hardest to find it and was worried about it as well. *In the sixteenth episode, IgnorANTs Is Bliss, Chyna and Fletcher team up to get Olive's memory back. *In the seventeenth episode Slumber Party ANTics, Fletcher pretends to be a "Top-Hair Styler" all for Chyna's party won't get ruined. *In the eighteenth episode America Needs TalANT, at the end of Chyna's performance on America Needs Talent if you look closely Fletcher makes a huge heart with his hands for Chyna. Probably thinking "that's my girl right there" *Jake Short confirmed that it was one of his favorite episodes he had filmed. *In the twentieth episode'' Some EnchANTed Evening,'' Fletcher confesses that he loves Chyna by giving her an airplane which spells out "I LUV U" in smoke. NOTE: This was one of the most Flyna episodes watched and it was considered as Feautured. *In the twenty-first episode You're the One That I wANT, Fletcher tries to sabatoge Jared out of the play and at the end he and Chyna share a sweet hug. *In the twenty-second episode PerformANTs, Fletcher helps out Chyna on attending to the concert with him and the trio. *In the twenty-third episode PatANT Pending, Fletcher picks Chyna's invention and not Olive's and flirted with her as well. *In EndurANTs, china admits to liking Fletcher when she gets interupted by getting hit on the head with Olive's boomerang. Official Flyna Song *The Official Flyna song hasn't been revealed just yet due to the fact that A.N.T. Farm hasn't developed that much, but it's possible that they'll have a song by Season 3 or 4 when they're much older. Although it might be "My Crush" a song that was featured in the episode "ReplicANT" mainly because the song relates to the couple. *The Flyna song could be "Gibson, Go Away," since they wrote it together. Read More ~> Click'' here'' Official Flyna Color *The official Flyna color is zebra since Chyna usally wears zebra print with colourful clothing and the colour should'nt be plain since Fletcher is very artsy.Both Chyna and Fletcher are very colourful. Flyna Number *The Flyna number hasn't been revealed just yet, but it's possible it will be said or hinted soon. *The Flyna number could be 13 becuase Flecher has 8 letters in his name and Chyna has 5, add them together you have 13. Flyna Hugs *There has been 5 times Chyna and Fletcher have shared a hug. Category:Flyna Pages Category:Flyna Media